


I am bad with the whole ‘emotions’ thing- Johnlock short

by Bara_H



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Afraid Sherlock, Angry John, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bara_H/pseuds/Bara_H
Summary: Sherlock has been up acting weird lately and John finally approaches him a bout it.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 16





	I am bad with the whole ‘emotions’ thing- Johnlock short

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments, constructive criticism and kudos are greatly appreciated :)

Sherlock was acting up. And even though John tried to ignore it for the past week, he just couldn’t go on like this any longer. He figured his friend was going through something, but why wouldn’t he just talk to him? Was it the case Sherlock was working on? Was it something else? John wondered but never seemed to be able to get to a conclusion. Sherlock arrived home late as was now the new norm for him, gave out a short indifferent sound that sounded somewhat like a hello and grabbing the newspaper from the morning, he sat down on the sofa in the living room. John made himself a cup of fresh tea and sat down in his own armchair. The room was uncomfortably quiet until John decided to speak up. “Sherlock?” It wasn’t fully a question, more like a statement. A statement marking the beginning of a possible conversation. Sherlock acknowledged his friend’s existence with a short “Huh?” John’s eyes were pointing in front of him and out the window but he himself was looking nowhere. “How was work today?” “Good.” Sherlock said indifferently. Silence resumed for a while so John tried again: “What are you reading?” “The newspaper.” John fought back the urge to get angry at his friend. “What exactly are you reading?” He rephrased his previous question. “An article.” Sherlock continued with his one word answers. John was already losing his patience. “Alright Sherlock. What is it? What is going on with you?” He asked directly instead of beating around the bush. “Nothing. Why would something be up?” Sherlock asked rather reluctantly. “Oh is that so?” John asked with a false laugh. “You wake up early in the morning, barely say good morning to me, you then disappear for the whole day and when you finally decide to show up it’s already almost night. You call that nothing?” John took another breath and continued. “I wonder, Sherlock, is this behavior of yours because of the case that makes you so preoccupied? Is it something else? Did I do something wrong?! If yes, what can I do to make it right?! Sherlock I really don’t understand what is happening and I would love to help, I really would, but you have to talk to me.” Sherlock didn’t say a word. His hands however, still holding the newspaper started to tremble a little. “You see I actually enjoy going on cases with you and I thought you also enjoyed my presence too,” Sherlock gave out a quiet peep in an attempt to defend himself but John didn’t even notice. “-but in the past week I was out with you on a case exactly once and even that was for a short time before you sent me back here to analyze some information for you!” John was growing angry and rightfully so which was starting to show in his voice. He finally looked Sherlock’s way and was met only with the newspaper still covering Sherlock’s face. John stood up and his tone rose with him. “I- I really don’t want to be mad at you Sherlock and I understand if you need your own space but for the love of God just talk to me! Because this IS making me mad! A-and it’s making me sad too because I have no idea what’s going on! In the past week you didn’t even give me a chance to ask you about any of this, let alone have a normal conversation with you! I do even know if you already solved the last case or not because you did not tell me!” Until now John wasn’t shouting, his tone, though definitely not pleasant was strangely calm. “I try and I try to ignore it!“ John spoke again, his voice rising as his gaze fell upon the newspaper which was still towering over Sherlock’s face. That made John see red. “And then I try and try to speak to you about it! And what do you do?! You just sit here with your bloody newspaper and don’t even look at me when I talk to you!” John shouted angrily, snatching the white pages from Sherlock’s trembling hands. Throwing it aside John looks at the face in front of him and stops dead in his tracks. Instead of the indifferent facial expression he expected, a face red from the chin to the ears with tears streaming down Sherlock’s face every few seconds greets him. Sherlock tries to run from John’s look by averting his ashamed eyes to the ground. John, still silent, kneels down to him with a worried expression. “I-I’m sorry?” The doctor said, keeping his voice down as if not to scare his friend. Sherlock’s eyes shoot up to the skies- well to the ceiling- as he himself whispers: “No. I’m sorry.” With his eyes still averted upwards and blinking rapidly, he continues. “I am sorry for leaving you behind. I am sorry for not talking to you and I am sorry for making you feel like this.” Sherlock swallows his sobs in an attempt to make his words coherent. “I- I… oh stop it!” He shouted angrily at his own hand and grabbed it with the other to stop it from shaking uncontrollably. “Truth is I am going through something right now a-and- and because I am terrible at understanding, noticing or- or communicating my emotions to people I just close into myself… and I expect it to just resolve itself but- but it just doesn’t-“ Tears were still streaming down his face and it was hard for Sherlock to speak, yet he forgot to add fullstops into his sentences and ranted on. “But the truth is-“ Here Sherlock stopped and felt it was impossible to go on. “What I wanted to say-“ He tried differently but failed again. His whole body was trembling in fear. ‘Why are emotions so hard!?” The detective thought to himself. “Sherlock. Whatever it is you are trying to say I swear I am here to accept it! And I promise you it won’t affect our friendship in the slightest.” John tried to reassure his friend. Sherlock chuckled ironically. ‘I genuinely hope it does.” Another thought ran through his brain. Sherlock took a deep breath. “I love you John.” Sherlock finally gathered the strength to speak up and looked John right in the eyes. The two seconds of silence felt like forever to the fearful detective, he felt uneasy. Finally John’s facial expression turned from surprise into a smile. “Is that so?” He spoke before standing up so he could comfortably reach Sherlock’s head and pulled him into a kiss. Fear turned into instant happiness and the feeling of unease disappeared with John’s hand running into Sherlock’s curly hair.


End file.
